


Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

by Ruuger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Monsters and Super Creeps

**Author's Note:**

> Set after LoM episode 1x06. No spoilers for Buffy.

Sam surfaced from the depths of dreaming, gasping for air. He opened his eyes, the sweat-soaked sheets clinging to his naked skin as he uncurled and rolled onto his back. He had been dreaming of his mother again. He knew this, even if he couldn't remember what exactly his dream had been about - all that was left was fragments of memories interspersed with blood-soaked visions of death and destruction. For a moment Sam didn't move, just stared at the familiar cracks in the ceiling and listened to the low electronic whine of the television reference tone. When the shakes finally subsided, he sighed and lazily rolled his head to the side, his eyes automatically finding the comforting glow of the television set in the corner.

The screen was empty.

There was a sound, like someone whispering his name, and Sam sat up quickly, scanning the room for the girl in the red dress. He expected to find her standing right beside him, behind him, in front of him, but she was nowhere to be seen. As much as her appearances terrified him, Sam found that there was something even more terrifying in her absence. _I'm your friend, your only friend._

Sam climbed down from the bed, kneeling down on the floor in front of the TV.

"Where are you?" he muttered, staring at the flickering image.

Behind the glass window of the television set he could see the familiar blackboard, an interrupted game of noughts and crosses chalked on the black surface, but the girl herself was nowhere to be seen. Sam was about to stand up when he noticed her doll. It was hanging limply from the board, the off-white stuffing spilling on the floor like someone had tried to tear it to pieces. He frowned and laid his hand on top of the television set as he leaned in for a closer look.

His fingers touched something wet.

His heart racing as if it was about to burst out of his chest, Sam reached for the lamp on the bedside table, pulling it closer. There was blood on his hand, he could see now, and on the television set as well; crimson stains made visible by the dim yellow light. Numbness creeping over his body, he stared at the blood splattered on the fake wood panelling, and - Sam could have sworn, as impossible as it seemed - on the chalk board on the other side of the screen.

"Does your mommy love you, Sammy?"

Sam turned around quickly at the sound of the voice. As he backed away, his hip collided with the television set, knocking it over with a loud crash.

There was a woman standing across the room, in that very same corner where just moments earlier had been nothing but shadows. For a fraction of a second Sam thought that there was something wrong with her face, as if it was monstrously deformed somehow, but then she took a step towards him, her face gentle and beautiful as she smiled at him. There was still something in her eyes, though, that bothered Sam - a suggestion of gold that made them seem cruel somehow.

The woman was holding the test card girl, clutching the small body to her bosom like a doll as she approached Sam. When she stepped over a pile of discarded clothes on the floor, the girl's head lolled across her arm. For a moment Sam expected the girl to speak to him, but she remained silent, her dull eyes staring into nothing as her red dress spilled over the woman's arms like a fountain of blood.

"Who-" Sam felt the words stick to his palate like toffee. He rubbed his face to clear away the last remnants of sleep and cleared his throat. "How did you get in?"

The woman said nothing, just raised one finger to her lips.

"Shhh," she whispered, and made a gesture like catching a passing fly, before bringing her closed fist to her ear. For a few seconds she was very still, as if listening to the imaginary insect she had captured, and then lowered her hand, her lips again twisting into a smile with a flash of white teeth. "No patches of colour."

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, the tears already burning behind his eyelids. He could hear the beeping of the heart-monitor slowing down until it flatlined, the whining noise merging with the sound of the television reference tone. His knees bucked and he sat heavily down on the bed.

"Do you want to go home?"

When Sam opened his eyes, the woman was standing by the bed, looking down at him. He found that he couldn't look away, her dark eyes swallowing him whole until they seemed to contain the whole universe.

"How?" He whispered.

The woman let go of the test card girl, the small limp body hitting the floor with a wet thump, and then stepped over the already forgotten corpse, closing the distance between them. She gently cupped Sam's cheek and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips. Her lips were dry and cold, like kissing a porcelain doll. When she pulled away she smiled, touched her fingers to her eyes, and then pointed them at Sam.

"Be in me."

\-----------

"Mistress?"

The vampire entered the corridor and looked into the first room. There was a dead woman on the floor, her hand reaching uselessly towards a mobile phone lying just a few inches from her fingers. He harrumphed in irritation and ducked out, trying his luck with the next door.

He finally found what he was looking for in the room at the end of the corridor. It was in the same state as the rest of the ward, with blood splattering the walls and dead bodies littering the floor. Drusilla was standing in front of one of the beds, her head tilted to the side as she studied the man sleeping in it.

There were two other vampires in the room, both snacking on a still-struggling nurse. Stepping into the room he gestured at his watch and the others muttered a half-hearted protest before heading towards the exit. The nurse fell to the floor in a heap, keening quietly as she tried to curl into a ball. He ignored her and walked to Drusilla.

"We need to leave now, mistress. The sun will be up in twenty minutes."

Across the room someone kicked over a heart monitor, silencing the electronic whine of the machine. The vampire glanced at the door where the others were already waiting. One of the vampires had taken a stethoscope from some unfortunate doctor and was now pretending to listen to his heartbeat. There was a burst of laughter, and the bleeding nurse on the floor squealed in fear like a dog that had been kicked. The vampire sighed and grabbed the girl, breaking her neck with one sharp movement.

When he turned back, Drusilla still had not moved.

"Mistress-" he started, but she shushed him quiet.

"He has such beautiful songs inside his head," she said, caressing the man's face. She gently touched the two pinpoint bitemarks on his jugular, smudging the trail of blood on his skin, and ran her thumb across his lips to clean off the blood left there. Finally she turned away from the man, smiling as she licked her fingers clean. "Burning baby fishes."


End file.
